transcraftersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumblebee
'''Bumblebee '''is an Autobot scout, that was sent to Minecraftia in order to recover the Cube. Biography Early life Bumblebee was born on Cybertron before the Cube was lost. Landing on Minecraftia In 2014, after getting fellow Autobot J4U's distress beacon, Bumblebee was sent on Minecraftia by Optimus Prime and was given the order to find Sam Witwicky. Once on Earth, J4U found him in an unknown city and after giving him fuel, Bumblebee told him what Optimus wanted them to do. The two agreed to go look for Sam in the morning. Finding Sam When the two woke up they immediately began searching for the boy. Along the way they howevhere encountered sevral Decepticon Protoforms. After killing all of them they found out that they had some money. The duo found Sam at Bobby Bolivia's auto sales later on and after J4U dropped the money on the ground, Sam bought him giving the two the rank of Sam's guardians. When J4U took Sam for a ride, Bumblebee hid behind a tree and marked Sam's house. Later when Sam went to bed, the two regrouped and Bumblebee was told by Optimus that they need to get the glasses that Sam posseses as they shove the coordinations of the Cube. Fighting Barricade Later on, when one night Sam was attacked by Barricade, Bumblebee and J4U took on the Decepticon. They moved their fight from the center of the city to a power station where Frenzy attempted to help his master. Bumblebee killed Frenzy but he was injured by Barricade though he soon recovered. He was injured by him again but recovered again as well. When Barricade was wounded, Bumblebee received a message from Optimus, saying that he landed on Minecraftia. After that the group left to meet up with Prime. Retrieving the glasses When they met up with Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide, Bumblebee stood next to them when Optimus told their story to Sam and Mikaela. Once he was done the group went to Sam's house in order to retrive the glasses, but once there they were attacked by Sector 7. J4U managed to grab the glasses and the Autobots retreated but Sam and Mikaela were captured. Bumblebee later went back to get them, along with J4U and Prime but he and Prime were held back, causing J4U to be captured as well. At the Hoover Dam After the battle, Bumblebee travelled to the Hoover Dam along with the rest of the Autobots. There Optimus explained to them that he was able to get the glasses after J4U was captured and also said that they will save him, once they find the Cube. Going into Mission City Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots later regrouped with Sam, Mikaela, J4U and Simmons. J4U who also recovered the Cube, told them that they needed to get away from the dam and so the group went into Mission City. There, Bumblebee stayed on the city's edge, while J4U went in to make sure it's safe. After killing a Decepticon named Bonecrusher, J4U reported that the millitary can come to the city. Loosing legs After the millitary got to the city, Bumblebee and the Autobots grouped with them. They were then bombed by Starscream and while Bumblebee survived, his legs were completely destroyed making him unabel to parcticipate in battle and leaving him with the biggest injury in the group. In addition to his legs, the shot also hit his neck and destroyed his voice moderators. Part of the reason that Ironhide, J4U and Ratchet went to defeat Starscream was to avenge his injury, although Starscream survived their attack. Being repaired After Ironhide, J4U and Ratchet returned, the medic placed Bumblebee on a truck and began fixing him. He stayed on the truck while Brawl attacked and when Megatron attacked Optimus as well. Fighting Megatron Later on, Bumblebee went on to help Optimus along with Ratchet and Ironhide. On their way they encountered J4U who went to help Prime via a different path. When they met him, Bumblebee used his last few words to say that his voice is gone and was then reduced to beeping sounds completely.m The group then went on to a building filled with Protoforms, but they killed all of them. They then went to a parkside outside the house, where Optimus and Megatron were having their fight. Bumblebee and the others cornered Megatron, but the Decepticon flew away and regenerated his health. When the Decepticon landed he began shooting at the Autobots and sevral shots hit Bumblebee, severly wounding him. He was then healed by Ratchet and in his absence, Optimus killed Megatron. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 2 (First apperance) ** EP 3 ** EP 4 ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Characters